Indifference
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE. REMAKE OF THE OLD INDIFFERENCE! STORY OF NABARI NO OU ANIME/MANGA!
1. Chapter 1

Reaper: OKAY! I did a whole remake of Indifference. I think this is better, no?

Summary: After a tragic event, Miharu is left with no memories. What will his friends do to get his memories back? But wait, he doesn't want them back?! Is he two scared of the pain and dark secrets that he was holding in his heart? And with Yoite coming to visit Miharu everyday, Kouichi and Raimei are feeling a little bit jealous. What will happen?

Warning: YAOI! Yes! Cursing, hints of abuse, self abuse, mentions of death or hints of almost character death. Depression of characters. Oh, and YAOI!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my body, my laptop, and my...no wait, I sold my soul to the devil for that Inuyasha poster...never mind...I OWN NOTHING OF NABARI NO OU, NOT THE ANIME OR MANGA. IT GOES TO THE GREAT CREATOR!

Pairs: MiharuxYoite, one side KouichixMiharu.

* * *

"No." "Please?" "No." "PLease?" "No." "PLEase?" "No." "PLEAse?!" No." "PLEASe?!" "Hm..." "GASP!" "NO." "PLEASE!!"

"Both of you please stop it. Raimei-san, I don't think Miharu-kun wants to go to the concert." Aizawa Kouichi said, sweat dropping as Raimei begged. Rokujo Miharu stared at the window, ignoring the other two. "PLEASE MIHARU-KUN!" Raimei said, bowing her head and asked again. "Yyyyyy NO." Miharu said, much to the girl's sadness. "COME ON! It's just a stupid culture concert! Nothing but different shows about culture! Good for history!" Raimei said. "Thobari-sensei is going." "One of the reasons I'm not going." Miharu said.

It was the second week since Raimei started to bug him about it. She and Kouichi wanted to drag our poor hero off to a culture concert, saying something about American bands and all that. Not that he didn't want to go. But, being indifference was tough work, and he needed a weekend to himself, seeing as he hasn't been having enough free time. Himeko and Yue (Two people he knows) were pretty pissed off at Miharu's so called 'friends'. Saying that they are stealing him.

Miharu sighed and pulled out a notebook, finally free from everybody. He read over his writing,

_Can you tell?_

_That I'm living in Hell?_

_This pain is worse,_

_Than some witch's curse._

_Alone, empty, all soulless,_

_I'd say their just careless._

_Not seeing the real me,_

_All buried up inside._

_Asking to be let out,_

_So I wont cry. _

Miharu blinked. Did he really write that? The answer is yes. You see, Miharu is a grade-A poet, not that he shows it. During his free time, he writes poems, and gives them to Himeko and Yue, his two publishers, and they publish his work in the town's newspaper. Of course, no one knows it's him. He wouldn't be indifferent if he did. He flipped a page.

_HELP!_

_I scream._

_Tears flowing like streams._

_I want out!_

_I call, down though my empty hall._

_In a dark house, alone and not allowed,_

_to see the outside world,_

_all the children in a crowd. _

_It's no fare!_

_I cry, sitting on the floor,_

_how they can walk out, their easy unlocked door. _

_Please free me! Oh sweet savior!_

_Let me breath the fresh great air!_

_HELP! Help! I need to be free,_

_I'm not some piece of dirt, not a flea!_

Miharu smiled slightly. Such a very funny poem. It got the most hits, such little fan mail was big for this. People laughed, some cried, all knowing what he felt though his writing. He flipped a page.

_Greedy._

_Yes, that's a human heart._

_All sewn together, only to fall apart. _

_Only want this, only what that,_

_It's like how the mouse is wanted by the cat. _

_In a never ending circle, around and around it goes,_

_When this greed will stop, no one knows. _

Oh, this was even better than his last one. So many agrees! It was hard to keep count after one-thousand. Himeko, who he had met after she found one pf his poems, says they can all relate to a human's greed. Everyone is greedy sometimes, but not Miharu...yet.

He flipped the page to a blank spot.

_My mind,_

_So big and full,_

_Of blood and pain, I must be a fool._

_To keep it in, not show it around,_

_My dried up tears, that want to come out. _

_My eyes burn, my throat throbs,_

_But if I show my weakness, it will all come to an end. _

_My facade, my mask of no emotions. It will break._

_I'd be known as the fake._

_It can't break, not right now!_

_I must go, _

_My heart is clear, just like pure white snow!_

Miharu smiled and closed his notebook. After school, he'd have to ask Yue, who was with Himeko when she found out his writing talent, to put this on the front page. He is known as Indifference. Indifference in writing, and being indifferent at life.

Raimi snuck up behind Miharu, lucky to see him writing in his journal. No, he was reading. Reading the poems she reads in the newspaper! What the Sugar Cookies? Raimei blinked, and her eyes widened. Oh. My. Anime Collection! HE WAS INDIFFERENCE! Raimei stopped, and blinked. She smirked and found good blackmailing material. She sat in front of Miharu. "Nice poems." She said. He looked up, alarmed. "It'd be nicer if you come to the concert with us. Then, no one will know!" She smiled, a evil smile, but not as evil has Miharu's. Miharu sighed. "Fine. Just don't tell." "Where do you get these ideas?" Raimei asked, snatching the notebook. "TV." Was the answer as he grabbed it, walking out the classroom as the end of the day bell rang.

Miharu walked about a mile before stopping at a newspaper building. Suddenly two figures walked out. One had pink short hair, green eyes, and a black sailor uniform on. The other was like her twin, only being a boy, and was taller. "Onii-chan! I'm saying, Miharu-kun is going to make big money!" The girl hissed. "If he wants to take up the job!" The boy hissed back. "What are you talking about Himeko? Yue?" Miharu asked. Himeko glomped Miharu. "Someone wants you to write a poem book! About you're feelings! They say this is a good way to make you even more famous! And, money!" Himeko said, the yen sign in her eyes. Yue sighed. "If he wants to do the job! So kiddo, got a new poem?" Yue asked. Miharu showed him his new finished poem. "Kawaii!" Himeko said, reading it. "Okay, I'm busy tonight. Can't stay." Miharu said. "I have to go to a culture concert." He said and walked off.

Himeko caught up with him. "Really?" She said. Yue came from behind. "Yes. I'm being blackmailed by Raimei. She found out." Yue and Himeko paused, and paled. "Are you serious?! What happened?!" Himeko and Yue asked at once. "Saw me reading my old poems." He answered.

He left the two, and made his way home.

Once home, he walked up to his room, and changed foe bed. "Che. Why must my life be a living hell?" He asked out loud. Soon, Miharu drifted off to sleep. About 10 hours later, Miharu woke up, slapping his alarm clock off. He grumbled and got up, noting it was saturday, and the day of the concert thing. Miharu cursed under his breath, and pulled off his shirt. He rumbled around in his dresser, only to find black shirt and a blue sweater, with white stripes on the side. He found black baggy pants, much to his distaste in wearing to much black, and brushed his hair. No, Miharu wasn't one of those black clothes wearing Goths. He was a normal boy, besides the fact that he has the Shinrabansho inside him, he's parents were killed, he is being targeted by every nija in the world, and that he's a famous poet. Nothing weird about him. Nope. Not a chance.

Miharu walked down stairs, and slipped on his shoes. He said goodbye, and left. He was met at his door by his three companions. It seemed Raimei told them of his writing abilities. "So, where do you get the ideas?" Kouichi asked. "TV." Miharu answered. "And, what do you watch?" Thobaru asked. "Drama." Miharu answered. Everyone sweat dropped. "S-such an easy answer." Kouichi said. Miharu tilted his head cutely, making them all cry inside from his cuteness. "Oh!" Miharu said, his face glowing with amazement. "What's that?" He asked, staring at African American girls dancing to American Rap songs. "Oh, this is the American part. They're dancing to some _S-souljio Bo-oyo_...or something American like that. Oh! There's a dutch dance!" Kouichi said, pointing. Miharu's eyes caught sight of some Japanese girls wearing bright colors and looked like pandas with their make-up, dancing to some Japanese music. "_Para Para_." He said, and walked over. "M-Miharu! Oi!" Thobari said, and ran after him. Sadly, the Para Para part was on a stage.

Miharu walked under a light holder, and was ready to ask them what they were doing, wheh suddenly a whoosh sound was heard from above him. Everyone happened to fast.

People screamed.

"MIHARU-KUN! WATCH OUT!" Raimei, Kouichi, and Thobari's voice shrieked though the air.

A crash was heard.

A ambulance was heard.

Voices sounded panicked as they said something about the light holder falling on the young boy.

A voice cried out that he opened his eyes. A girl's voice. But who's?

Another woman's voice rang though Miharu's head. "Rokujo Miharu, age 14, goes to a high school. He was at the culture concert when the light holder on the Para Para stand broke, falling on top of him. It has been two days since he's been hit on the head. His body is fine, but he may have a bad wound in his head..." The voice droned on, but Miharu didn't listen. Rokujo Miharu? Was that him? Who was he if that wasn't him? Where was he? It was dark, lonely, scary. He wanted out!

* * *

Yoite stared wide eyed with his roommate and partner, Kazuhiko Yukimi, at the TV as the news reporters played the scene as Raimei, Kouichi, and Thobari ran towards Miharu as the light holder fell on top of him, their voices over crowding the panicking screams of others. They replayed it again, only in a slow version. "As you can see, Roujo-san's three companions ran towards him, called him name as the object came flying on top of him. His girl companion, if you can see, was reaching for...her samurai sword? Need to ask her later on that. But, if you can tell form right here, The light holder was as good as new. Nothing wrong with it. Many people had been on the stage the whole time, but only when young Rokujo-san went under it, did it break. It seems that the cord didn't snap, but was cut. If you look closely, you can see a silver metal object flying towards the cord. We later found it to be a ninja weapon of some sort-" Yoite turned off the TV, and stared wide eyed. "Whoa. It seems someone tried to attack him." Kazuhiko said, sitting at his desk. "Should we tell the boss?" Yoite asked. "He probably just watched the news. Along with the rest of the group. That kid's are ticket to world ruling Yoite." Kazuhiko said, ignoring the angered looked Yoite had in his eyes. He got up and walked towards the door. "He's in a coma. Probably won't wake up." Kazuhiko said, but was to late for Yoite walked out the door.

* * *

Miharu blinked at he stared at the black room. So empty. So very cold and alone. He sat down in the air, not knowing if it was the ground or just plain air. He wanted out. He wanted to know who, and where he was. What everyone was talking about. Suddenly from his dark little world, he heard a sliding sound. He heard footsteps and heard the sound of someone sighing. Someone was here! He must wake up! Suddenly, a cold, evil laugh rang through the darkness, the laugh waking Miharu up.

Miharu shot up, gasping for breath. He head suddenly pounded, ad he clenched it in between his hands. Once the pain settled down, he picked his head up, to see a boy with black short hair, wearing a tan hat, and black warm clothes on. Miharu blinked. He looked at him, and opened his mouth. He closed his mouth, seeing him about to speak. "Are you okay Miharu?" He asked. Miharu blinked. So his name was Miharu! He nodded, then asked the question no one ever wanted to hear in their life. Just then, right went he was about to day it, his two friends and one teacher walked in, shock on their faces to see the two. They two, were about to die a little inside, for what was about to come out of his mouth. "Who are you all? Where am I?" And just to make sure "Who am I?" Miharu asked, his voice full on confusion.

Reaper: Like it? O.O I've been seeing Miharu as a poet. Don't know why. LOL. READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper: I'M DONE WITH MY SECOND CHAPTER! Yay me!

Miharu: Great...

Yoite: Nice...

Raimei: -thumbs up-

Summary: After a tragic event, Miharu is left with no memories. What will his friends do to get his memories back? But wait, he doesn't want them back?! Is he two scared of the pain and dark secrets that he was holding in his heart? And with Yoite coming to visit Miharu everyday, Kouichi and Raimei are feeling a little bit jealous. What will happen?

Warning: YAOI! Yes! Cursing, hints of abuse, self abuse, mentions of death or hints of almost character death. Depression of characters. Oh, and YAOI!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my body, my laptop, and my...no wait, I sold my soul to the devil for that Inuyasha poster...never mind...I OWN NOTHING OF NABARI NO OU, NOT THE ANIME OR MANGA. IT GOES TO THE GREAT CREATOR!

Pairs: MiharuxYoite, one side KouichixMiharu.

* * *

()()()

"Class, we have a new student, and a student who will be re-joining us." Thobari said, pointing to the two. Miharu stood next to Yoite, who seemed to be trying to fix his school uniform. "Come on Yoite, stop messing with it!" Thobari said, slightly annoyed. "Sensei? Why is Miharu re-joining us?" A student asked. "Well, Miharu had been in the hospital for quite some time now. He has amnesia." Thobari said. All the students 'Ohhh'ed. "This is Yoite." Thobari said. Yoite bowed.

Now, why it Yoite in class? Why is Miharu not in the hospital right now with Raimei, Kouichi, Thobari, and Yoite, seeing their shocked faces from he asking who they were? Well, it started...

_Miharu blinked as the blonde haired girl started to have a panic attack. "Who are we?! We're you're friends!!" She screamed. "YOU'RE ROKUJO MIHARU!!" The girl said, ready to shake him. "Miharu-kun, you were in a accident. You lost you're memory. You see, were, except for the hat guy, are you're friends. My name is Aizawa Kouichi. You can call me Kouichi if you want." Kouichi said smiling. "I'm Shimizu Raimei. I'm also you're friend." She said with a smile. "Yo. I'm you're teacher Thobari Kumohira." Thobari said. They then turned to Yoite, who was inching towards the window. "Why are you here?" Raimei asked, reaching for her sword. "I...came to check on Miharu. I'm Yoite." Yoite said, bowing his head. Miharu blinked. They then made Yoite stay with them as they told Miharu his story, each pitching in with some stuff they only knew. Miharu blinked. "So...I have some kind of ninja power that could kill mankind inside my body?" Miharu asked. They group nodded. _

_Miharu turned to Yoite. "...They said you're the enemy...so why are you here?" He asked, his face showing confusion. "Because." He answered. "Because?" Miharu asked. "It's because I need to make sure you come through with you're promise." He said. Before he could get out, Thobari grabbed the collor of his shirt. "Listen! You, SIT!" He said, pointing to the chair. "Now...okay, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, Miharu need's to stay with someone, or have someone stay with him at his house." Thobari said. "I can't. Raimei can't, because she's a girl, so it's either Kouichi or Yoite. Don't look at me like that!" Thobari said, Yoite was glaring at him. "I'm serious. You're here, so you need to help us." Thobari said. "I hate this to, but Miharu needs it." Kouichi said. They looked at him. "Well...just think, a new Miharu, one with emotions that aren't fake, we know barely anything about him. Not easy." Kouichi stated. The group nodded. "Miharu, who do you want to stay with you?" Raimei asked. _

_Miharu looked at Kouichi and Yoite. He looked at Kouichi, but something felt off when he thought about letting Kouichi stay with him. When he looked at Yoite, it was like he had known him all along. He had the aura around him that made Miharu want to run over to him and embrace him, making it so no one could ever hurt him. But, he knew, for starters, that was just plain weird, and two, he barely knew the guy. But, he felt as though he could tell his darkest deepest secret to the boy. Even if he couldn't remember what any secret was to him. "I...I want Yoite to stay with me. As Kouichi said, he hated that one of the two must stay with me. Yoite has made to attempt to sound out his opinion, so I think he'd be alright with it." Miharu answered. Just as they were about to say something, Miharu's grandmother came rushing in, and cried over Miharu, telling him about her, and his family. Once she had calmed down, Thobari sensei told her about their plans. She just smiled showing she was okay with it. _

_So...a little while after staying in the hospital, Miharu was free to go to his house, but was still unablt to go to school. Since then, Yoite has been staying with Miharu. Not that Yoite cares. His roommate, and partner, said he was okay with it, saying Miharu was the key to ruling the world and all, blah, blah, blah speech. _

"Rokujo, you sit over there by the window. And Yoite, you can sit next to him, you, Mikoso-san, move to that empty seat near the door." Thobari said, pointing to a random girl in the way of Miharu's desk.

Yoite nodded and walked over, waiting for Miharu to sit down. Miharu blinked, seeing a notepad on his desk. There was a letter on top, and it read,

_Miharu-kun, this was your's. I grabbed it from two of you're older friends, who are very sad about you're accident. You might want to stop by and say hi!_

_- Raimei!_

Miharu almost smiled, but he didn't. From what Yoite had told him during his first night, he had hardly ever shown any emotion. He opened up the notepad, seeing they had a bit of free time as Thobari graded some papers.

Miharu scanned an unknown page, and began to read.

_I wish I was alone!_

_I wish I had a clone!_

_To take this pain I feel,_

_To make me leave on my heels._

_To make me go away!_

_To make me stay far away!_

_From this hell, in which I'm caged in!_

_Not to make me die so thin!_

_I'm dead inside, my emotions gone,_

_I wish I were free, like a careless fawn,_

_I wish a prince would save me,_

_I don't know it I can breath!_

Miharu re-read the page, and suddenly, something clicked in his mind. He gasped, and clenched his head as words poured into his head, forming words, poems, feelings...

He fell out of his chair, and onto the floor, gasping at the pain increased. Suddenly, he remember every poem he ever wrote in his life. The pain from the poems, from what he had written, all came back. Miharu was ready to smash his head into the ground, if not for the students who were all around him, some screaming for the nurse. Raimei and Kouichi looked dead worried, as Yoite stared in shock.

These people, had they known Miharu wrote such things? Had they known he was feeling this? Had they known he hid such things from everyone? Miharu blinked, suddenly feeling the pain dull. But now, the nurse was at his side, asking him things which he couldn't hear. Why should he? He was looking over his mind, seeing words, and poems pop up at him. Such...depressing poems. Like the one in that notebook. Raimei...did she know? Had those two friends she mentioned know?

Miharu was helped by two students to the nurses, since the old lady was spazing out over his lack of answers to her questions. He suddenly realized he was sitting on one of the nurse's office beds. He blinked, and saw Ramei and Kouichi bursting into the room. "Miharu! Did you remember something?!" Kouichi asked, he face flushed from running. Miharu blinked. He shook his head. "No." He answered. He wasn't going to tell them the truth. He couldn't. Why? He didn't want them to know he's starting to remeber simple stuff. Don't want to get them worked up for nothing.

Miharu blinked, and remebered the poems. It felt weird. He was getting use to the new memories forming, and having old ones fell in his empty mind, it felt weird. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, and looked up, meeting the gaze of Yoite. Yoite stared at him, a uneasy look in his eyes. Like he knew Miharu was lying. After the nurse went through a check up, Miharu was free to go. He was sent home early, due to being in the nurses, but found out that school was over by the time he was done. It seemed he must have fallen asleep in the office.

Miharu walked beside he little group, staying a good distance from everyone. He didn't know why, but his body did it without him thinking of doing so. Yoite glanced at him, and raised an eyesbrow. Miharu looked away, not meeing his gaze. Once Raimei and Kouichi dropped them off, Yoite and Miharu went up to the stairs.

Miharu walked in front of Yoite as they made towards Miharu and Yoite's shared room. He opened the door, and walked in, standing by to close after Yoite walked in. He was very surprised though, when Yoite grabbed his hand, and pinned him to the wall. Miharu stared in shock. "Tell me." He said, glaring at Miharu's ver empty soul. "What did you remember?" He asked.

Reaper: REVIEW, OR I SHALL MAKE YOITE KISS MIHARU!!

Reaper: O.O Wait a mo-

Miharu: GOD DAMMIT! REVIEW AS IF YOU'RE LIFE WAS ON THE LINE!

Yoite: ...Miharu...what did we talk about? It's okay for me to kiss you.

Reaper: Okay, but still, review! I hope you liked this! Also, if you have ideas for poems, don't be shy to send them in! I need more poems! LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper: I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I WENT TO A-KON IN DALLAS TODAY! MY FIRST TIME!! SQUEEEEEEE! SO AMAZING! SO AWESOME! SO...so...so...I LOVED IT! SO MANY COSPLAYERS, AND ANIME, MANGA, PLUSHIES! I HUGGED RANDOM COSPLAYERS AS I WALKED AROUND, LOST COUNT AFTER 67! IF YOU WERE THERE TODAY, AND I GAVE YOU, OR DIDN'T GIVE YOU A HUG, HERE! Hugs!

Summary: What if the indifferent Miharu was just a cover up to hide the dark, abused Miharu? What if Miharu didn't have the good life he has now? What if Miharu was hated by everyone, and didn't remember any of his childhood? What would happen when his friends and loving teacher hurt him? What would happen if...Miharu broke though his mask?

Pairings: MiharuxYoite

Warnings: Upcoming parts of Abuse, self abuse, depression, and Yaoi if you squint REALLY hard! Also, swearing. OOC!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CLOTHES ON MY BODY! And my laptop...and my manga...and my own mind. But, other than that, this anime is owned by it's creator.

* * *

Miharu stared at Yoite wide-eyed. "W-what did I remember? Nothing! I didn't remember anything!" Miharu said, struggeling to get free. Yoite's grip tightened, making Miharu flinch. "Don't lie." He hissed. "I'm not! It's stupid!" Miharu yelled, pushing Yoite off him. He glared at Yoite, thinking of ways to kill him. Yoite glared back. "Tell me...or I'll kill you're cat." Yoite said, smirking at Miharu's weakness. Miharu paled.

At the time Miharu had lost his memory, his cat had become his best friend, and his weakness.

Miharu glared. "Fine...I only had some memories of some stupid poems." He said, and sat down on his bed. He glared. "What kind of poems?" Yoite asked. "Hm...poems of my feelings." Miharu said thoughtfully. Yoite sat down next to him, and nodded for him to finish. "Hm...like this one,

_I'm in Hell. I'm in Hell._

_I've been placed under a spell,_

_to be cursed, to live in pain,_

_to be alone, not even happy,_

_No soul near me, that can stay,_

_they just want, to stay away. _

_I wish I could say, I mean no harm,_

_But it's not me that would hurt them,_

_But the other way around._

Like that one." Miharu answered. Yoite blinked. "Like that one...?" Yoite said. "You have poems like _that _in you're head?" Yoite asked. Miharu nodded. Yoite sighed. He leaned over and hit Miharu's shoulder wit his hea,d and stayed in that position. "Yoite?" Miharu asked after a few minutes of silence. "Yes?" Came his voice. "Are you mad?" Miharu couldn't help but asking. Yoite shifted, so now he was sitting up, and had Miharu leaning against his chest. "Why would I be mad at you for remembering something? Sure, it's something I'd rather you not have, but...anything is great." Yoite said, and smirked. "Besides...you should just like Indifferent, the poet of this little village." Yoite said. Miharu sat up and blinked.

"We have a poet in our village? When did this happen?" Miharu asked. "Since you were all emotional." Yoite mocked. Miharu frowned. "Yoite." Miharu suddenly said. "Yes Miharu?" Yoite said. Miharu looked out the window.

"This Shinrabansho...with it being inside of me, does that mean, even you have a wish you want me to grant?" Miharu asked. Yoite smiled, and shook his head. "Iie. I did once...to never be born, with this jutsu I have, to kill, but to kill me at the same time, I'm a monster...but, you...I now know, I don't want to die." Yoite said. Miharu looked at him.

"Hm...I wonder, does Thobari-sensei, Raimei and Kouichi want a wish granted?" Miharu thought out loud. Yoite looked down at him, and shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. Ninajs tend to get things on their own. I mean, using the Shinrabansho, it's like a easy way out of life. It's cheating to get something. It's a weak way to rule." Yoite said, and sighed. Miharu blinked. "I see." He said. "What are you thinking?" Yoite asked, seeing a smirk forming on Miharu's face. "Oh...nothing..." He said, the smirk growing bigger.

"Miharu." He said. "I was just thinking...you're into younger men! You have a fetish for younger boys!" Miharu said, giggles rising into the air. Yoite blushed, and looked away. Miharu's black wings, and little horns appeared, his devil tail wagging behind in. "HeeHee." He said smirking his little evil smirk. Yoite glared at him, a small blush still on his cheeks. "That was not funny Miharu. How in Kami-sama's name did you think that up?" Yoite asked. "Oh...it was just a spur at the moment thing." Miharu said, giggling under his breath.

Yoite got up, and walked oer to his desk. "You did it." He said. He grabbed a book, a paper back book, and threw it at Miharu. "Ow! What was that-" Miharu didn't get to finish, as a paper air plane hit him in the head. "Stop-" Yoite threw another paper back book at Miharu, before stopping. "Owww." Miharu said, rubbing his head. "That wasn't funny Yoite. That hurt." He said. "Yeah, just like you're evil little remark hurt me." He said, a slight smile forming on his face.

"Fine, I swear I'll never do that again." He said, rubbing his head. Yoite walked over, and kissed his head. "God, that hurt. Rememeber Yoite, books hurt you in more than one way! That hurt, both mentally, because I was betrayed by a book, and the corner of the book hit my head!" Miharu said, glaring at him, as he picked up the abused book. "Books, never be used by him again." He said. Yoite stared at him.

"...You'd have to be the first person I've met that talks to a book. A NON-LIVING book." Yoite said. Miharu glanced at him. "I for one, love books. So, of course I'd talk to them, I care for these pieces of knowlage." Miharu said.

"Hm..." Yoite said. "Yeah, you love books, but not homework." He said. "Shut up." Miharu said. "You're denying it, meaning I'm right." Yoite said. "I'm not in the mood. Thanks to you're book war, I have a headache." Miharu said.

Yoite smirked. "You know, if you had you're memories, you would have acted differently. You acted to cold, so scared that someone would hurt you." Yoite said. Miharu feel quiet, his bangs covering up his eyes. "Do you not like the way I am?" Miharu asked, his voice shaking. Yoite blinked. "No. I like you any way Miharu. It's just, odd, seeing you like that, after how long I've seen you when you didn't show much emotions." Yoite said. He sat up from the bed, and walked over to Miharu. He pulled the smaller child into a hug, and patted his head.

"Don't worry. I don't care if you acted like a total insane person, I'd like you anyway." Yoite said, bening down and pecked Miharu's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper: I AM BACK! I'm sorry for the long wait...I thought I had posted this already...if not, gomen!

Miharu: I SEE YAOI!

Yotie: Yes...don't we all love it?

Reaper: Now to get working on my Power Of God fanfiction for Prince of Tennis. I'm such an idiot...I totally forgot the whole idea for that chapter... Oh yeah, if you see some ... in the story, those are blanks, or things that can't be heard.

Miharu: Here -

Summary: What if the indifferent Miharu was just a cover up to hide the dark, abused Miharu? What if Miharu didn't have the good life he has now? What if Miharu was hated by everyone, and didn't remember any of his childhood? What would happen when his friends and loving teacher hurt him? What would happen if...Miharu broke though his mask?

Pairings: MiharuxYoite

Warnings: Upcoming parts of Abuse, self abuse, depression, and Yaoi if you squint REALLY hard! Also, swearing. OOC!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CLOTHES ON MY BODY! And my laptop...and my manga...and my own mind. But, other than that, this anime is owned by it's creator.

_"'I want to be loved.'" "'Love? I don't need it!'" _

Miharu woke up with a start, his body cold with damp sweat. What was that? He had no clue. Who said those things? He didn't know. What did it mean? Thast's what he wants to know as well. Miharu ran a hand through his locks, and stared over at his roommate. Yoite's silent breathing could be heard if you listened carefully. Miharu smiled a little. "He could probably be mistaken for being dead with how quiet he is." Miharui said under his breath.

He sighed, and laid bakc down, letting sleep pull him in again.

_"The Shinrabansho is something you can't give to anyone." "When I get the Shinrabansho out, what will you use it for?" "Then, is stabbing me helping me?" "I'm just indifferent because I chose to be. Why can't you see that I don't want to be like everyone else." "Leave me alone. I'm just someone who is used. Why should you care for me?" "Shinrabansho, why is it me?" "Oka-san...Outou-san...!" _

_"Forget Miharu, FORGET!"_

Miharu woke up, when he heard screaming, and soon found it was his own. Yoite was over him, shaking him awake. "M-Miharu! What's wrong? You were screaming in you're sleep." Yoite said, his eyes concerned. "O-oh...I had a nightmare. I saw Kouichi in a bikini...brrr." Miharu lied, and shivered. "Well, I'm going back to sleep." He said, and turned over, his back facing Yoite's. Yoite looked at him, and laid down beside him, and pulled Miharu close to him. "I'm not going to even ask why you dreamed something like that." Yoite said.

Miharu coughed down a laugh forming in his throut. Yeah, don't ask him about that lie he just came up with. Miharu closed his eyes again, feeling Yoite play his with hair, calming down.

_"Whoa." A girl with pink hair said. She stared at the piece of paper in her hand. "You write this poem kid?" She asked, waving the papaer in Miharu's face. "Yes." Miharu answered. A twin boy stood behind her, reading the poem. "Amazing. I love it. What's you're name?" The boy asked. "I'm Miharu." Miharu said. The girl smiled. "I'm..." She said. "And I'm..." He said. Miharu nodded. "Hello...,..." He said. They smiled. "Hey, I like you're style of writing. What if we put it in the front newspaper every week?" ...asked. "Sure." Miharu said to the girl. "Awesome. You need a name. How about...Indifference?" The boy asked. _

_Miharu looked at them. ... and ... seemed to not mind his poems. They acually liked his work. Miharu beamed inside. _

_"'I live in darkness, it takes my soul...?'" The girl said, looking at her twin and Miharu. "No." Miharu said, and coughed. "I live in a world of pain, no one understands me. I wish I could be free, of this suffering agony. I want to be a normal person, not used, not hunted like a prey. I want to be me, I want to be free." Miharu said, thinking off the top of his head. "AWESOME!" The girl said high-fiving him. _

Miharu muttered something in his sleep. Yoite, still awake heard him. "I live in a world of pain..." He said, his slured and horse. Yoite blinked. What dream was he having?

_"I'm-!" The girl said. "I said I'm-!" She said again. _

_Who was this girl?_

_..._

_"What is it you wish for?" A girl's voice rang into the darkness. _

_Who was that? _

_"I am someone who is here to grant you're desire." The voice said again. _

_Shinrabasnho? _

_"You could say I'm that." The voice said. _

_What do I want? _

_"What is you're wish?" The voice asked._

_I have none._

_"Liar." The voice hissed. _

_"All humans have something they want. What is you're desire?" The voice asked. _

_None. If I want it, I'll get it myself._

_"You'll call for me. You'll call for me Miharu..."_

Miharu opened his eyes, and found that he couldn't move. He looked and saw that Yoite had trapped him. His arms were around Miharu's waist. His legs tangled with Miharu's. Yoite's head was burried in Miharu's hair, and was breathing calming in and out. Miharu laid there. _B-bathroom..._ He thought after a few minutes.

"Y-Yoite." Miharu whispered. Yoite shifted. "Yoite." Miharu said a little louder. Yoite didn't move. "Yoite!" Miharu hissed. Yoite growled. "YOITE!" Miharu said, pushing the said boy off the bed. Yoite fell to the floor with a thump. "What?" Yoite asked yawning. "I needed to get up." Miharu said, and ran towards the bathroom.

After getting out, Miharu went to his room. He looked at Yoite sluggishly climbed back into his bed, and sighed. "I'm wide awake...can't go back to sleep." He said. He turned to Miharu, and glared. "I was having a nice dream...so many cookies.." He said, and moaned at his dream, as it vanished from his mind.

Miharu smiled. It was a fake smile of course, Miharu wasn't in the mood to show off his emotions.

Miharu crawled over to Yoite, and blinked. "Wake up you bum." He said, seeing Yoite doze off. "Shut up..." Yoite said, and rolled over.

"Miharu! Yoite! Breakfeast!" Miharu's grandmother yelled from down stairs.

Yoite groaned and got up. "Stupid morning. Stupid sun..." Yoite mummled, sluggishly walking down the stairs. Miharu followed, smiling, trying to hold his laughter. "Yotie, don't be mad at mother nature." Miharu's grandmother scold. "Yes ma'am." He said, and took a bit out of his food. Miharu laughed when his grandmother smacked Yotie over the head with a rolled up news paper. "Eat, don't talk." She said.

Yoite looked over at Miharu.

Miharu smiled. He took a bit of his food, and started to chew. It was a great morning. Just a great -

_"You're passing the Shinrabansho onto him?!" _

_"Onii-chan, who are you?" _

_"MIHARU!"_

Everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

Reaper: Ello! Sprry for the long wait. I've been working on a new fanfiction, a cross over, with Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach, Gakuen Alice, and Cardcaptor Sakura. Also...I kinda lost this file, and was re-writting it when I found it. LOL.

Miharu: Shut up, and do the disclaimer.

Reaper: Yoite -Yoite looks at her- Please, please with a Miharu on top (In background: HEY!), do the disclaimer.

Yoite: -smirks- ReaperofDarkness does not own Nabari no Ou in any way shape or form. She only owns she idea. -grabs Miharu and kisses him-

Himeko: GOD DAMMIT! Get away from him!

Yue: Just read.

Reaper: Okay, Himeko and Yue are my OCs, got it memorized?

Everyone: No. Never do that again.

Reaper: Grammer might be bad, who cares?

Miharu shot up from where he was. He looked around. He was in the hospital. He blinked, and felt a pressure on his lap. He looked down to see Yoite sleeping on him. He smiled, then frowned. "Yoite..." He whispered. "Yoite." Miharu said a little louder. "Yoite...!" He said louder. "YOITE! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED!" Miharu yelled in Yoite's ear. Yoite shot up, and stared at Miharu with a starled look. "I'm not a pillow." He said. Yoite blinked. "Thank god you were lying." He said. "How do you feel?" Yoite said.

Miharu blinked. "I'm...fine." Miharu said. "You paused, what's wrong?" Yoite asked. "Nothing." Miharu said, and looked out the window. "Hm...maybe I have a cold..." He said after a minute. "Everything is moving, and I don't feel very well." Miharu said. Yoite placed his forehead on Miharu's. "Hm...you have a high fever." Yoite said, and sighed. "I'll get the doctor." He said. After Yoite left the room, Miharu jumped out of bed, and opened the window. He looked down. First floor...lucky him. He jumped out the window and landed on the ground safely. He ran towards the exit of the hospital. He thanked Kami-sama he still had his regular clothes on.

He ran out, and ran down the street. He looked around. No, this wasn't where he wanted to be! He turned, and spotted it. The news paper building. He ran towards it. He walked through the sliding doors, and stopped. "Yue-nii-chan! GIVE ME THE BOOK!" A girl with short pink hair screamed, tackeling the boy with her to the ground. "Himeko! I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" He yelled. They stopped, however, when they saw Miharu. "M-Miharu..." The girl said, her voice trailing off. "Who are you two?" He asked. "I've seen you, a memory, but I don't know who you are." Miharu said, no emotion in his voice. The girl smiled. "I'm Himeko!" She said. "I'm Yue." The boy, almost looking the same, said with a smile. "You are my...editors?" Miharu asked, trying to get all of his thoughts into a sentence. Himeko nodded. "Correct. I see you're getting some of you're memories back! Lucky us, we're some of them!" Yue said with a smile.

Miharu walked over to them. "Ne, ne, Miharu, want to write?" Himeko asked. Miharu blinked, and nodded. Himeko practiclly swung him into the building. She sat him down at a desk, and gave him a piece of paper and a pen. "Here." She said. Miharu blinked. "Hm...what are you going to write about?" Yue asked. Miharu blinked. "I wonder..." He said. Suddenly, as if someone had taken control of his body, Miharu was writing faster than he could have even when he didn't have his memories.

_Pain._

_It is coming back._

_I can't stand it,_

_I'm about to crack!_

_The ones I couldn't remember,_

_flood back in my mind,_

_how can I smile,_

_and say I'm fine?_

Miharu blinked at his finished work. "Wow." Himeko said. "Very beautiful." She said, and took it. "I'll type it up, and put it in the paper as usual." She said. Himeko walked away. "Miharu, want to go on a date with us?" Himeko asked, linking arms with Yue. "Like old times?" She asked. Miharu blinked. "I don't know if _he'll _like it..." Miharu said after a while. Himeko froze. "H-H-He?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! WHO?!" Himeko burst.

Miharu sweatdropped. "N-n-no! I don't have a boyfriend...I think..." Miharu said thoughtfully. "Have you kissed?" Yue asked. "Yes." "KYAAA!" Himeko yelled in horror. "Slept together." "Clothes on, yes." "NOOOO!" "Made out?" Yue asked. "Hm...not that I can recall." "YESSSS! THANK KAMI-SAMA!" Himeko yelled happily.

"Okay...live under the same roof?" Yue asked. "Yes." Miharu answered.

"DIE!" Himeko yelled, punching the wall of the building they were by. "HEY YOU BRATS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Someone from the building came out to yell at them. "SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Himeko looked like a demon by now. "O-O-Oni!" The man yelled, running for his life. Yue sweat dropped. "French kissed?" Yue asked. "No." "YAY!" "Has he pinned you to the wall, and brought his face close to you?" "Yes." "LET'S BURN HIM!" "Said he loves you?" "Pecked you're cheek?" "Yes." "GET MY GUN!" "Treatened you to tell him something important about how you feel?" "Odd question, but yes." "WERE'S MY CHAINSAW?!"

"Does he had purple/black hair, wearing a tan hat and a black winter coat?" Yue asked. "...How do you know?" Miharu asked, before he felt a pair of arms wrap arund his shoulders. "MI-HA-RU!" Yoite hissed in his ear. "Y-yoite!" Miharu jumped, and turned around. Himeko grabbed Miharu back. "YOU!" She hissed, pointing to Yoite. Himeko and Yoite entered a glaring contest. "How dare you use Miharu's weekness of lost memories to date him!" She said.

Yoite and Yue sweat dropped, while Miharu just blinked. "I was going to try that!" She yelled. That made them all sweat drop. "Miharu-kun is mine! I've known him longer!" Himeko said. Yoite glared at her. "Oh really, did you go out together when he had his memories?" Yoite asked. "N-no...BUT, Miharu did sleep over at my house once." Himeko said, a smirk on her face. "I/he did?" Yoite and Miharu asked. "Yeah, but you stayed in my room." Yue said, a smirk on his face.

Himeko and Yoite glared at him. "Did you do anything to him?" They hissed. "NO!" Yue said, tears running down his face. "I could have! But-but-MIHARU SCARES ME!" Yue yelled. "He was doing that, 'I'm going to torture you until you serve me' thing! I was crying in a corner while he was smiling like the devil himself!" Yue said, and Yoite and Himeko sweat dropped. Miharu smirked. "I wonder why..." He said, smirking happily, if that was possible.

"S-so...do you want to come on our date with us?" Yue asked. Yoite smirked, and nodded. "Sorry, you can't." Himeko said, pushing Yoite away from Miharu. "Only Nii-chan, and Miharu-kun can eat lunch with me!" Himeko said. "Unwanted guests can't come." She said. "Then, Miharu isn't eating with you. You do know he ran from the hospital...right?" Yoite asked. There was silence, and suddenly, Yue and Himeko were running towards the hospital, carrying Miharu in their arms. "DAMMIT MIHARU! If you're in the hospital, you should stay there!" Yue and Himeko yelled together. Himeko felt his head. "YOU HAVE A HIGH FEVER! GOD DAMMIT MIHARU!" Himeko yelled.

Yoite ran after them, sweat dropping at their sudden change. They burst through the doors, and ran to the desk to see where Miharu's room was. They ran down the hall, opened his door, saw his Thobari, Raimei, and Kouichi sitting there, dot eyed when they threw Miharu onto the bed, and tied him up. "STAY!" They hissed at him. Yoite walked in, panting. He plopped down on the bed, and onto Miharu's legs. "N-ne-never make me run again!" He huffed. Himeko ran out, and pulled a doctor in. "CHECK ON MIHARU-KUN!" She yelled.

After getting Miharu to take medicine, Yue, and Himeko went to talk with Miharu's friends, and to learn about what's been happening with Miharu. Raimei and Himeko sat in a corner, talking about Yoite and Miharu. "I wondered why Yoite and Miharu were so close. It's kinda cute! I'm okay with them being a couple!" Raimei said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MIHARU-KUN IS MINE!" Himeko yelled, causing Thobari, Kouichi, Yue, and Raimei to sweat drop. They looked back into the room to see Miharu and Yoite locking lips. "HOLD THE FUCK ON!" Himeko and Raimei said at the same time, bursting into the room, Yue, Kouichi, and Thobari standing there, jaws on the ground, and blushing. "GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF MIHARU!" Himeko yelled, grabbing Yoite, and actually throwing him. Raimei stood next to Himeko, arms crossed, standing in front of Yoite. "Yoite, come with us." They said at the same time, their voices low and dangerous. They dragged him out.

There was a moment of silence. "What happened?" Miharu asked, blinked. "What?" Thobari asked, looking at him. "Why are you in my room? Can't a guy get some sleep?" He asked. "?!" Yue stomped out of the room. "YOITE!" He screamed. Thobari and Kouichi blinked. "Miharu, for now on, when you go to sleep, make sure Yoite's out of the room." Kouichi said. "Why?" Miharu asked. "Because, Yoite was just kissing you while you were sleeping." Thobari said, still in a daze. Miharu's eyes widened, and pulled the covers over his head. "GET OUT!" He yelled, and the two ran out, closing the door behind them.

Miharu was blushing under the covers. _Oh man! I can't believe they saw Yoite kissing me while I was sleeping! Not my luck! _Miharu thought. He blinked. _I wonder...if I didn't lose my memories, would Yoite and me be a couple? Raimei told be that Yoite tried to kill us, and actually shot me in the eye, and Raimei and Kouichi were at the point of death... Is Yoite that harmful? Or, was it a lie? I've gotten use to my new life, but...I still feel empty. All of these gaps and holes in my heart and mind just won't get filled. _

_"You want love." _

Miharu shot up from the bed.

_"Miharu-kun, that's all you want." _

_I do?_

_"Of course. All you want is to remember. Remember what happened before you lost you're memory." _

_What can I do?_

_"Easy. Just let me give you wisdom."_

_Wisdom? Shinrabansho, I was told not to use it. _

_"But, I'm letting you use it. I'm telling you to use it." _

_Is that okay?_

_"Do you want to remember you're memories?"_

_Yes._

_"Then, what do you wish for?"_


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
